The Chaos Dwarfs of Thedas
by Grogmar
Summary: The Chaos sorcerer Ashurbal Magmabeard decided to teleport his city to a new world because he was tired of hiding the fact he was still worshipping his ancestors
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of warhammer or da**

**The chaos dwarfs have a littlebit of history i will need help but i also believe not all are truly evil maybe sadists but not evil.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thousands of years ago, a group of Dwarfs moved northwards from their ancestral home somewhere in the Southlands. They moved along the high ridge of the mountains known as the World's Edge Mountains, following the trail of mineral ores and precious gems, eventually reaching the region at the far north of the World's Edge Mountains which they called Zorn Uzkul or the Great Skull Land. This was a vast, cold, and inhospitable plateau where the air was thin and the rocks bare. From this point, some of the Dwarfs turned east and then south along the barren Mountains of Mourn.  
Then came the Time of Chaos. The Dwarfs who dwelled in the west believed that those who had travelled east had been destroyed by the tides of Chaos that swelled in from the north, but this was not true. The forces of Chaos did not fatally mutate the hardy Dwarfs as it would have done for weaker species such as humans, but instead changed them in much smaller ways. The most common mutations amongst Chaos Dwarfs are prominent tusks, or hooves instead of feet. Chaos Dwarfs also lack the western Dwarf's resistance to magic because of their more direct exposure to Chaos Dwarfs' major city is Zharr-Naggrund. Zharr-Naggrund is situated in the middle of the Plain of Zharr, a massive crater in the Darklands full of underground workshops and mines. Much of their activity goes toward building and preserving this city. It is in the form of a massive ziggurat, with gates larger than there is any need for, which led to it being also called The Tower of Zharr-Naggrund. On the top of the city is the Temple of Hashut, where slaves are sacrificed to their god Hashut. The mighty city is the centre of Chaos Dwarf lands, but there are are relatively few Chaos Dwarfs, the vast numbers of slaves who toil in the Tower of Zharr-Naggrund and in the Plain of Zharrduk outnumber them many times over. All the Chaos Dwarfs belong to one of the Chaos Dwarf Sorcerers, they are his subjects and also his kinsmen, bonded by ties of blood-loyalty which all Chaos Dwarfs deem unbreakable. Bands of Chaos Dwarfs scour the Dark Lands searching for captives to bring back to Zharr-Naggrund to work in the mines and forges, or to sacrifice at the Temple of Hashut.**

** Their was one dwarf though that was differant than the others whom were all living in Zharr Naggrund this particular sorcerer was residing far to the south of the darklands in the Broken teeth mountains. He was one of the original dwarfs that found hashut his name is Ashurbal magmabeard due to the hew of his red braided beard. The underground city of Dragons Fire was his and ran it like his ancestors ran the Karaks. The chaos dwarfs within the city numbered 2000 and the slave races were 400 humans, 600 goblins and orks, 20 ogre taskmasters. Ashurbal unlike his kin made sure the slaves were content in working for him as notto rebell, instead of torture, rewards for the hardest working slave would be premoted into chaos dwarf soceity like rashbag a ork whom found a daimond so big that he struggled to carry it out of the mines and was made warboss of a all ork regiment as long as he stayed loyal he could fight outside the city to bring back slave but only strong ones. Ashurbal was before his kin started worship of hashut, a thane of the clan known as the magmabeards due to useing sorcery to tame the volcanoe for the forges. Though in recant days he was getting tired of hideing his mighty city so desiding to go back to his runes and magics around the underground city and mountains to make the city to a new world for the glory of Dragon Fire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer i do not own warhammer or dragon age**

**My info about the chaos dwarfs is moslty from blogs and warhammer online **

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxx**

**Twenty years ago the orlesian empire was kicked out of fereldan and under king maric and mac tir loghain. The kingdom was liberated with the help of a race of dwarfs whom had tusks and some horns ruled by the only living dwarf sorcerer in all of history that lived in dragon peak in a giant city shaped to look like a temple. the dwarfs arrived in a giant flash of light blinding many in denerim were approached by maric wanting help to push the pantaloon wearing orlesians out of fereldan the dwarfs agreed to supply his rebellion for a price of the lands around dragons peak left to them and trade with fereldan when it is liberated. Maric instantly agreed and the alliance between the people of fereldan and the dwarfs of Dragons Fire began and the end of the orlesians in the country was ending. At first thing didnt improve but as time went on the chaos dwarfs sent forth their mighty machines of war like the hellfire cannons that destroyed the forts and the heavy armour of the their infantry to the strange monsters that had a dwarfs upper body with a bull for the lower half. the most amazing thing to the surface dwarfs and orzammar dwarfs was they didnt have a caste system besides slaves and the sorcerors just the thought made many think it could never work until they saw Dragons Fire with it sights and sounds of smiths and grunts of work. Over the next thirty years even after maric disappeared though ashurbal seemed to think other wise that he was captured. The therins kept Ashurbal as their closest ally but he knew somthing was coming the magic in the earth was far more vile than Ashurbal ever felt but until the vile power threaten his city he would leave it be. **

**The world soon learned of the new city of dwarves appearing in fereldan and beating the near invincible orlesian army with machines that were so powerful that the chantry sent templars to forcefully convert the chaos dwarfs, the only ones to return were four out of two hundred the rest were enslaved and afer that the chantry was wary of the dwarfs whom worshipped a false god called hashut and their ancestors like the dalish making many angry that it was impossible to get into the city without the cannons blowing most of their troops to bits before even getting half way to the gates. The city of Dragons fire was enjoying much prosparity with 6000 dwarfs supplimented by 700 orks and goblins, and 500 humans all working the mines for the minerals native to fereldan like silverite though the proximity to denerim made the humans uneasy. The dalish elves stayed away from the chaos dwarfs due to the fact they have slaves. The dwarves all over the nation visited at least once and the females seemed to love the chaos dwarfs for being stronger, bigger and smarter than their kin in orzammar. The king of orzammar tried to throw his weight of being the last dwarfen city to get the dragon dwarves as they were called to summit but Ashurbal just laughed hard and kicked out the messanger out of the palace. The qunari were angry that these short beings had a better version of the gaatolok powder that they used and sent a vanguard to take it only for their ships to be sunk by a fortress near Amaranthine with a dozen cannons which ripped the qunari dreadnaughts easily. Little cailan studied the great works of war the dwarfs had for a few years until he was needed to take the throne. Their was one human that Ashurbal will have respect for and his name is duncan a grey warden whom explained everything about the blight to him making him send his own son into the warden when the next blight began.**


End file.
